wizard,shinnobi and demons
by blackrabbityesitblackrabbit
Summary: dumbledore askfrom his old aqcuantaince for some help can they really help them? yaoi sasunaru gaanaru nejix naru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my third stories ,yaoi sasuxnaru nejixnaru gaanaru do enjoy .**

Dumbledore sat at the table looking at all the people that was in front of him that waiting for his announcement.

.He was the one to call all the orders member and the trio to grimmauld place . He wonder if they can take this information calmly especial harry .

"professor , why do you called us ?" A dark messy hair and green eyed ask the old man . "uh yes , yes about this matter i hope you get this bit of information calmly especially you harry dear ." Dumbledore looking at harry eyes . "why ? What happen albus ?" Molly ask him .

"uh, how do i put this , i have hired a group of shinobi from my old acquaintance ." he replied .

"WHAT! I DON'T NEED A GUARD TO PROTECT ME ! I HAVE FOUGHT VOLDEMORT !" Harry barked glaring at the old man . "it not for you harry ." Dumbledore said . "I...err what ? Can you repeat ?" harry said looking confused . "their are not to protect you but for the school and student harry ." Dumbledore explained .

"it the same i'm still Hogwarts student and it the same their will protect me ." harry said .

"Harry ... Voldemort are raising an army can you fought alone to protect all Hogwarts student ?" the old man wiping his glasses . "Dumbledore are correct harry we need all help pretty much ." Hermione said ."are you sure they can be trusted ?" she asked the tall man .

"yes Hermione lady tsunade is very trust able person and she was willingly give us her student and next village leader to protect our school ." the member gasp when they heard the news . " when will their arrive sir?" Ron ask the headmaster .

"another three hour , i will go escort the group since they don't have the port-key ." Dumbledore said .

AT KONOHA

Tsunade was in deep thinking , the village was in peace after the fourth war and her long friend was asking for help . she already told naruto the mission and the teenager has accepted it and now she was anxious who will naruto will bring as his team .

" tsunade sama are you okay ?" Shizune watching her master with worried looks and holding ton ton on her arms . "im worried who fox pick for his teams for this mission." Tsunade sighed .'i'm sure he will pick the best team just like before ." shizune calming her master . Tsunade gave her a smile .

Then there was a knock on the door shizune look behind her back she saw a young man wearing black cloth with Grey armor and a fox masked .

"Good timing to come fox ." tsunade snickered ." it for baa Chan only .' the man said cheerfully .tsunade smiled ."so who do you choose for your team ?" she asked the blonde teen . The teen gave a signal "i choose them ." then a group of people wearing the same clothes as fox just different mask .

Tsunade look at the group she saw there was raven and slug ,deer ,dog dove ,hawk and sparrow and lastly weasel she has hunch the teen will choose raven ,in his teams . " i guess fox has told you the mission and you have pack for the mission?" tsunade ask them ."hai." all except fox answered . " how we are going to the location ?" slug asked .

"The client will come for you within two hours so you guys can say goodbye because this is year long mission go and remember to come back here within two hour ." tsunade ordered all of them except fox going out .

"i don't have anybody that i can relate except you baa Chan ." fox said tsunade smiled and gesturing him to sit down ."open your mask naruto ." she said the man stared at her for a minute and taking off his mask .

"are you OK ?" she ask not as a hokage but as a sister ." miss the old pervy man ." naruto chuckled tsunade can understand him cause he lost his sensei that knew his father so well and she lost her bestfriend . " two years huh?" she said looking out the window "yeah ,i still remembered his antic like it was yesterday ." the boy said .

"but jiraiya is a good sensei don't you think so ?, and i am sure kurama agreed with me ." tsunade smirked ." yeah ,if he kept his pervy icha icha book from me ." naruto frowned tsunade just laughed at naruto comment ."what you can do the man won't change for anybody ."she said .

"and i don't want that to change either " the boy said "if he alive .. Would he .." he stuttered ." he will be proud of you because you going to succeed me ." tsunade said closing her eyes and trying to imagine the future like in the hand of this teen .

She has put her faith on this boy to make great change on the shinobi world .two hours pass and all the others has gathered and naruto has put his mask on . " the captain will be fox and the second will be raven this is a SS rank mission so be safe and good luck." tsunade said and they all nodded then an old man came in .

"this is your client his name is albus Dumbledore you can call him Dumbledore." the hokage explained to her teams ."he will bring you to the location okay ?" she continued "Dumbledore please treat them nicely and as you know make sure your student don't make fox angry but i assured it going to pain in the ass because he is hard to get berserk ." tsunade said looking at her favorite teen .

"well im assured you nothing will make angered him ." Dumbledore smiled at the women . "Are you ready ?" Dumbledore said the ANBU team nodded ."okay then any last word before they depart miss tsunade ." he ask "fox take care i am sure jiraiya sama is proud with you .don't get mad and please take care of yourself and please remember to do your report ." she said " i will baa Chan i will miss talking to you ." fox said hugging her . Slug felt a little jealous .

"slug don't feel like that fox didn't have any relative anymore you still the best apprentice for me no one can take that from you and i love you equal as fox but fox needed me now since jiraiya passes away ." tsunade explained to her and hugging her too ." im sorry shisou."

Dumbledore think that harry can relate to fox a little more and shinobi are a good person.

**GRIMMAULD PLACE.**

"Do you think that the guard that Dumbledore hiring are good ?" Harry asking Hermione . "well according to Dumbledore the guard are a shinobi ." she said "what a shinobi?" Ron was confused on what hermione was talking . "oh for god said ! Shinobi mean ninja !" she explained .

"what ! Ninja don't exist !" Ron said " well they are Ron they still exist and this is not a lie what i have read about them they are ancient tribe that specialize in battlefield and killing , they were train since they were seven ." Hermione said .

"i think i have heard it wrong ?, they are expert on killing?" Harry ask "um.. No ,you heard it correctly they are expert on killing they will not leave the corpse ." Hermione said . "Hermione dear i have heard they were train when they are seven years old?" Molly weasly ask the girls. "yes Mrs Weasly ." "Oh my when they." Molly had her mother instinct take over " you do not need to treat us as a child we have thrown our childish act when we have graduated the academy ." a voice came out from the corner of the dining room .

"oh my !" Molley shouted they look at the groups of people standing in the corner . "who are you ?" Harry ask pointing his wand at the group "relax we are the guards that your headmaster hired ." one of the guards wearing a fox mask said behind Harry .

"How ..How.." Harry stuttered "trade secret" Fox saidHarry lowered his wand "where is Dumbledore?" Hermione ask "yeah where is he, you are not taking hostage are you?" Ron said " uh please why we take him as a hostage ? He is a friend of Lady Tsunade our hokage." Raven said . " and beside he still talking to her he probably back any minute now." Raven squat down .

"Raven please stand up , mind your manner ." Fox ordered in Japanese so that their client do not know what he said . "hn" raven standing up then Dumbledore walk in "Oh good you have met , have you introduced yourself ?" Dumbledore asking the Group .

"Captain,fox." fox said

"second in command ,Raven ." the chicken but hair introduced

"slug"the pink hair guards said

"dog"

"weasel'

"deer"

"Hawks"

"sparrow"

"Dove." the last guard said

"can i ask ?" Hermione raise her hand. "you don't have to raise your hand just ask ." Fox said Hermione nodded ."um is that your real name or just code name ?" Hermione ask " it a code name given to us ." Slug answered her question "so what your real name?" Hermione asking again.

"Miss granger they are not allowed to given their real name since one of them are really important for their village." Dumbledore replied for the group " what do you mean proffessor?" Harry ask him . Dumbledore look at fox and he nodded given permission to explained. " well ,Mr fox is the leader of the Anbu team and he is the next hokage meaning he is their next leader." Dumbledore said the the member of the order and the trio let out a little woah sound when they heard what Dumbledore has said. "discreet much?" Fox grumbel "oh,, sorry mr Fox ." Dumbledore apologising to the fox .

"okay now it your turn to introduce yourself ." Deer said "ah yes yes please ntroduce yourself to our guards ." Dumbledore said.

"sirius black."

"molly weasly."

"Arthur weasly."

"nymphodora tonk ,you can call me Tonks ." tonk smiled.

"Lupin."

"minerval mcgonagall."

"Harry potter."

"Hermione granger."

"Ron weasly ."

"Fred and George ." the twin said in unison.

"Alastor Moody ."mad eyes said .

The guards nodded "Dumbledore are you sure they can fight ?" Moody ask ." i hired them not simply they can fight, ummm maybe let the guard explained their capabilities." Dumbledore suggest " mr fox ?" he called

"tch ... Raven here have the abilities to messes people mind with just one look and can create a fireball." fox said "raven as you may?" he ordered . Raven activated his sharingan eyes some of the member started to hallucinate ." oh wow such powerful eyes you got." Moody said "hn" only sound you get from that man . " that eyes you can said is a kekai genkai only raven and weasel can activate it ." fox explained .

"hawks and sparrow has a pair of eyes that enable them to see 360 degrees that surrounded them this also a kekkei gengkai that only them can use ." Fox said.

Fox explained every team abilities to the orders and the trio " so mr fox what can you do ?" Hermione asking him fox kept quiet for a minute and asked Raven to explained . "fox here is a sage he can use natural energy around him to use for better , he also has a shuuriken rasengan its a type of attack that destroy everything it touch to nothing and i warning for you not to make him mad because he is called the fox demon for nothing."

Fox stiffened when he heard what raven said . Slug punched raven on the face that raven literaly flew out from that building "make sure not to mess with them and do not angered fox okay ?" Dumbledore warned them .

"why?" Ron asked "you don't want to see him angered and im pretty sure you are going to failed ." Slug said "why is you so confidence ." Sirius ask slug just snorted "well it hard to make him mad ,beside he is the master of prankster even the toughest raikage fall into his trap." Deer replied the twin smiled as if they found a diamond .

"but right now im more to captain than a prankster ." fox commented . "it getting late you guys must be tired i will show you the room you guys will be staying." Dumbledore said "bring my team to their room i need to do something ." fox said politely ." we will wait for you." Dumbledore said " very well ." fox said and he went out from the house and all the orders and the trio followed him .

"Mr fox what are you doing ." Hermione ask ."just watch." weasel said smilling next to her . Fox hold his hand in shape of a seal for a second then he started to bark and yelp and growl . "mr weasel what are your captain doing are he going mad?" Moody ask .

Weasel shake his head "he in middle of summoning ." weasel said then suddenly a large group of foxes came into their view " what the ? He summon that?" Harry said the guards just stood still watching their captain talks to the foxes

"what are the foxes said captain ?" raven ask him . "the fox will help me to guards and patrol for me tonight they were pleasure to see me and helping me ." Fox stroke one of the foxes ear . "You can talk to animal ?" Lupin ask

"well only for foxes because i have an affinity with them and with my summoning toad because i have contract with them ." fox said ."you can summon animal?" Harry ask "yes , for me is snake , slug is slug, and the rest you can guess." Raven said "snake?" Moody said pointing his wand towards raven , and raven just glare straight to moody.

Suddenly fox slammed Moody very quick and forcefull to the ground "make that move again and i make sure you dead okay nobody pointing their wand toward my member okay?" fox threat moody " and raven don't have the connection with your Voldemort he got the snake contract from another snake bastard Orochimaru get it ." fox glare at all the member even Dumbledore

Fox let go moody and walk straight toward inside "now you understand not to messes with them ?" Dumbledore sighed and and all the member even potter nodded .

Raven got a room with fox ,

"you don't have to do that you know?" Raven said

"do what?" fox replied not looking at raven "to moody, you don't have to slammed the poor guy naruto ."raven sighed "i can't stand he pointing his useless wand toward you and you know very well how much i think of you? Sasuke." naruto sit next to him and fondling his finger .

"he scared because of Voldemort was using snake and he think i was one of them ." Sasuke defending moody action "you talkative tonight aren't you?" naruto teasing his lover. "dobe , only for you ." Sasuke smiled .

"teme, that so sweet ." naruto gave him a peck on sasuke cheek . "we should get to sleep because tomorrow we going to Hogwarts ." Naruto said switching the light of .

**Okay that it im going to sleep so please review and do please read ad review of my another story name "outside help." thank you so much.**


	2. assignment

Hello again , yes I agreed last chapter I was doing poorly so I hope this chapter has more improvement for your view … so do enjoys .

The Next Morning.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting inside one of the rooms in Grimmauld's house. The guards were there looking around, Fox was giving his animal some tidbit from his food.

"Mr. Fox." Harry called the guys over fox "hmmm?" Fox hummed not looking at Harry. "Who will ride with us at the train?" Harry sitting beside fox. "Hmm, it will be me, raven and hawk why?" Fox replied.

Harry stroked one of the fox kit "Nothing, just curious." Harry smiled toward fox .Even thought harry can't see fox face. Fox smiled back. "Are you afraid Harry?" Fox asking him. "Afraid of what?" Harry replied.

"Us."Fox said looking straight at the boy eyes. "Umm... no, Why should I be afraid of you?" Harry said showing fox his puzzled face. "Well human afraid of not knowing anything about us." Fox replied looking down.

"Well I kind have feeling that I can trust you and wanted to be friend with you." Harry said. "If I told you I have killed many people would you still wanted to be my friend?" Fox snorted. Harry kept silent for a few minute "yes." The boy replied "you are a strange kid." Fox standing up.

"Let go it time for you guys to board the train." Fox said and he started to head the door .Harry stand up and started to run to the door.

AT KING CROSS STATIONS.

"Welcome to the KING CROSS STATIONS!" Ron shouted at the guards and all the people look at Ron with confused face. Ron looks at his surrounding and found no guard near them. "Where are they?" Ron said.

"I don't know, and they called themselves guards." Hermione said behind her books. "Be careful what you said lady. You can't see us but that does not mean we are not here." A voice said." Where are you guys?" Harry said.

"Look up." the voice said and the trio, the twin and the orders look up and saw the ninja was walking at the ceiling "BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted "keep your voice down Ron you attract the muggle." Hermione said "oh sorry Mione, How the hell you do that?" Ron said

"We focus our chakra to our feet so that it sticks on the wall." Hawk explained "what is chakra?" Hermione asked. "Chakra is like an energy that we use but it only can produce inside our body."Fox explained to the wizard "does everybody have the chakra" Lupin's ask the ninja.

"I don't know, wait hawk scan their bodies and find out if they have chakra energy inside of them." Fox ordered hawks and he nodded. "Stay still." Hawks commanded them. "BYAKUGAN!" Hawk shouted and he looks at all the wizard for a few minute.

"I am sorry to inform your wizard doesn't have the chakra core." Hawks said. "Oh well at least we can cast spell right Harry?" Hermione look at Harry and saw Harry was thinking something. "What is wrong?" Hermione said.

"Mr. Fox I was wondering does our magic will affects you." Harry said. "I don't know yet Harry let try to test when we arrived Hogwarts okay?" Fox said.

For a minute fox was alert he can felt someone was following them. "Ah were here station 9 ¾ so let go boys you go first." Molly instructed the twin." Let us guards go first Molly." Fox said "okay you need to run pass this wall to go to platform 9 ¾."Molly said

The guard nodded and doing what they are instructed to. Then the rest of the gang followed the guards.

**AT OTHER SIDE**

"Okay here we are you guys should board the train now and dear please remember to sent us mail." Molly said to all of her son and daughter. "Yes mom we will, take care." George replied. And the train went of leaving the orders behind.

IN HARRY COACH

"Professor why are you following us?" Hermione ask the werewolf. "I being ask to be your DADA teacher again."(A/N: I don't like Umbridge so I put Lupin's again)

"How long this journey to Hogwarts consume?" Raven asked. "It will take an hour or two to get there." Hermione replied "oh good." Raven scowled "If you are bored go patrol this train." Fox ordered

"HN." Raven replied and he left them.

"Are he always like that?" Hermione asking "yes he always like that the anti – social, grumpy and psycho attitude." Fox grumbled "you talk like you knew him very well Mr. Fox." Lupin's said. "They do, they have team up from their were a kid and they have shared they first kissed together." Hawk teasing his captain.

"Are you gay?" Ron ask

"That was an accident!" fox retorted

"Oh admit it fox, don't said you are not gay it hurt my feeling."Hawk said angrily. "Why are you hurt if fox don't admit he was gay?" Hermione asking him

"Well for starters I love him not as a friend but as a lover and raven, me and another guys are rival fighting for this idiot love and affection." Hawks replied looking toward his captain .the rest of the trip went silent until raven came back.

"Is there any problem?" hawk said. "Just a minor problem and I had it settled." Raven said and sitting next to Harry.

"Even it is a minor problem you should tell me as I am your captain." Fox said unsatisfied with the raven report. "Tch... There a boy named Malfoy was bullying some first year's student." Raven replied.

"And how do you solve the problem?" Hawk asking again "by showing them one kunai to shut them up and get back to their coach." Raven said.

"They just kid you should use other method." Hawk commented disapprovingly.

"Agreed." Fox nodded his head.

"And what that will be captain?" Raven asks the blond fox.

"Hmm… docking their house point since they treasured most." Fox said and hawk nodded in agreement. Raven scowled. The rest of their trip went well and their arrived Hogwarts at evening.

**AT HOGWARTS**

When their have arrived at Hogwarts they were greeted by Hagrid."Arry's!" the giant shouted and hugged the boy. Harry smiled "how are you doing kiddo?" Hagrid asks. "I am fine Hagrid thank you."Harry replied.

"Sheesh Hagrid you only notice him not us."Hermione pouted "I'm sorry mione didn't see you there." The giant apologizing to the young witch and the witch smiled hugging Hagrid.

"I've heard that Dumbledore had hired some guard to protect the school? Where are they?" Hagrid asks looking around.

"They are at the back can't you see?" Ron pointed at his back.

"Where? There nothing at your back." The giant replied

"Where are they?" Harry said looking around his surrounding. "Well maybe they all went finding their other teammate." Hermione said.

"Well whatever you guys should head to the feast, now go before you missed it." Hagrid said giving the trio some space to walks.

"See you later Hagrid." Harry said walking past the giant and Hagrid nodded .and walk away to the first year.

**AT THE FEAST HALL.**

After the welcoming speech and the sorting ceremony has ended Dumbledore stand up. "This year we have a group of guard to protect us from any kind of threat so I will introduce our guards please come in." Dumbledore said.

The door opened and came in a group of masked men walking toward Dumbledore. The Guard bowed to Dumbledore and turned toward the student.

"Mr. Fox will you step forth?" Dumbledore said and fox walk beside the old man. "Here is Mr. Fox he is the leader of this group if anything happen he will assist you, if you spotted some trouble please feel free to report to him or his second in command Raven or any one of this guard ." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Fox do you have anything to say?" Dumbledore look at the man. Fox nodded.

"I have some rule for you students and teachers, first, I do not like if any one of you messes with our way of works if you have some trouble with our way well you can shut the fuck up because I don't give a damn on your opinion." He looks at the student and saw Harry frowned.

"Second, if you have seen or knew something will happen or happened or in the process you guys should reported to me or any of my teams, third and the last one I have heard that this school has some pretty hard to handle boy who love to bully, prank and a ghost who love to taunted people if I found you all in act I will handle myself to punish you GOT IT BRATS?" Fox shouted and the entire teacher, student even peeves nodded scared showed on their face. Then fox step back joining his group.

"Well then that have settled let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said cheerful he gestured Fox to come by his side. Fox came "why … is that necessary to threat the student?" Dumbledore ask.

"Yes and for good reason and I wish you will not question us with how we works again." fox replied Dumbledore wanted to say something "are we clear old man?" Fox said with unpleasant voice .Dumbledore nodded feeling angry when fox left him and all the guard.

It the first time there was someone that isn't afraid of him and he was having a hard time to enjoy his meal. The rest of the meal was going smoothly.

"Deer and Raven you will be assigned at the Slytherin, Slug you will be at Raven claw and Sparrow you will be at Hufflepuff… Every night we will change." Fox explaining their duty to his team.

"What about you and Hawk?" Deer asked.

"Hawk will be at Gryffindor and I will be walking around the castle, anything happen we will be contacting by using these." Fox showed them an ear piece device.

"I have enhanced them so we can talk through these even we mile apart." They all nodded "now go." Fox said and they all went to the houses table except Fox went away from the dining hall.

Harry saw Fox was walking out from the hall he looks at Hawk who was sitting next to him "Mr. Hawk where is Mr. Fox going?" Harry said.

"Patrolling." Hawk replied coldly.

"Isn't he hungry? Do you want some?" Hermione offer some of the chicken.

"No, thanks." is the only word the trio heard from Hawk, after that he went silently watching all the student munching happily.

Hawks and raven was annoyed because they can't be pair with their captain they rather patrol the castle with Fox than Babysit the student but they know what will happen if they didn't do their work given by Fox.

Somewhere fox had a feeling that Hawk and Raven was cursing under they breath and fox gave a little sigh then continue to walk away.

**Me: Okay …. So that is a wrap everybody!**

**Naruto: Finally... hey boss treat me a Ramen!*puppy eyes***

**Me: No! Go by yourself I want to sleep.**

**Me and Naruto : THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW DATTEBAYO !^.^**


	3. first night at Hogwarts

**Me: Naruto wake up!**

**Naruto: give me and hour more please**

**Me: please wake up before I called sasuke Chan **

**Naruto: *groan* fine #i do not own Naruto or Harry potter**

**HOGWARTS**

"I want a report, Shikamaru." Fox said

"I thought we should use our codename, everything is fine here." Deer replied via earphone. "I am alone right now and we talking through earphone and microphone so what is the problem?" Fox replied

"You are but we are not." a voice sound familiar to Fox

"Relax Sasuke, no one can here you." Fox replied again."Naruto, tell us what your situation." Shikamaru ask the ANBU captain. "Everything is fine here, "Naruto replied then walk away toward Gryffindor

"Sakura Chan, your status?" Fox arrived in front of Gryffindor tower.

"Everything is okay; the kids here are well behaved." A feminine voice answered

"Good, keep up your work." Naruto said

"Where are you three going to?" Naruto pull some invincible cloak that showed Harry, Ron and Hermione all look in shock."

"How … How do you know we are here?" Hermione stuttered "yeah even Hawk can't see us." Harry said

"I asking you where are you three going late at night?" Naruto ignored the question and said in menacing voice

"We just want to see Hagrid." Harry replied weakly.

"Go back to your dorm right now and for your punishment you will be serving me for a week starting tomorrow." Naruto said coldly

"Not a week please I got something to do!" Hermione exclaimed

"Two weeks." Naruto adding the detention period.

"But."

"Three weeks and if you said another 'but' I will add for a month, do you want that?" Naruto stared at the three of them "okay." The trio answered "now give me your cloak Harry I will hold them until end of school." Naruto said pointing toward the cloak.

Harry was looking doubt full "I promise I will take good care of it." Naruto said. Harry handed him the cloak and the trio went back in left the captain alone.

"Hinata what is your current status?" Naruto continued to take report from his team

"Everything is fine, captain are you okay?" Hinata replied

"Caught three student from Gryffindor outside the curfew, I thought leaving Neji there should be fine." Naruto shook his head.

"Everybody does mistake sometimes." Hinata replied

"That's true, but I can't risk any mistake here."Naruto replied

**Inside Gryffindor common room**

"You three!" Hawk called the trio as soon the trio entered the room

"Oh great!" Ron shouted.

"Where did you three come from? If my captain found out you will be in trouble." Hawk nagging. "Your captain is the one busted us in front of the door."Harry explained.

"Oh really? I presume he gave your punishment and may I know what?" Hawk asks politely.

"Serving him for three weeks." Hermione said sadly.

"That kind of him." Hawk replied

'What? That is not 'kind' that is cruel."Hermione sarcastically

"Nope. What you got is nothing compared what others got if you make him mad." Hawk replied coldly.

"Captain if you knew him very well, he is the last person you wanted to make enemies." Hawks said.

"That fancy of you to talk about me." Naruto said behind the trio

His voice sounded demonic. Hawk knew very well that he had pissed his captain

Naruto walked toward Hawk and he punch Hawks at his stomach

Harry saw Fox eyes was blood red and has eyes like a demon and he recalled that the first time he saw fox his eyes was azure blue but now he knew what Hawk mean.

Fox walked away after that and went to walk through the castle

Hermione and Ron were scared to see fox like that they both knew at the hideout Fox was the friendlier and kinder than the others but to see him like that scared them.

"Mr. Hawk, are you okay?" Harry said worried that Hawk hasn't moved

"Don't worry, I deserved that." Hawks replied sadly he knew he was wrong to tell the trio about Naruto nature.

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran when they saw Raven came in.

"Are you okay Neji?" sasuke ask when he confirmed they were alone

"Yeah, but that quite a punch he ever gave me." Neji replied

"That what you got when you mess with our lover." Sasuke snorted

"He told you what happen?" Neji look at sasuke

"HN"

"Don't tell Gaara about this." Neji groan

"Hn'

"Why don't you go back? I am fine."Neji said

"He ordered me to guard here with you,**" really sharingan is more powerful than byakugan" **he said." Sasuke said calmly.

"You've beaten me but I won't give up yet."

The night went smoothly and the night goes on

**Sasuke: what? We stopping here?**

**Me: only today, tomorrow you will got four page as usual **

**Sasuke: I want more line and scene please and do with naruto and I hope **

**Me: yeah yeah you will got it **

**Naruto: shut up u two I want to eat my ramen with peace. Thanks for reading this and do review**


	4. detention with the foxes

Me: It already new year !(O…o)

Naruto: what? Already!( .. )

Me: Yeah … Felt that time went too fast

Naruto:*nod*

Me: Anyway Happy new year guys and do enjoys! (^..^)

**CLASSES STARTING**

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron shouted and nudging Harry to wake up.

"We are going to be late!" Ron shouted more loudly.

"What happen here? And why are you shouting at him?" Fox came in to see what has happen.

"I am trying to make him to wake up." Ron explained.

"Oh." Fox replied.

Ron rolled his eyes and continued to shouted and nudging Harry.

Suddenly a splash of water hit Harry.

"AHHH! " Harry yelled and sits up while hugging himself.

"Who throw that?" the boy looked around and saw Fox holding an empty bucket.

"I did that so that you can wake up." Fox said

"Well what ever! You need to dress quickly our first class is potion and you don't want Snape angry are you?" Ron said.

"Hell I don't!" Harry quickly dress up and ran toward his first class with Ron.

Fox shake his head and laugh softly.

"Maaa those wizards sure are funny." Fox said alone and walked toward potion class.

**Potion LAB**

Harry and Ron arrive in a nick of time.

"Why are you both late?" Hermione whisper.

"You know sometime this man is hard to wake up."Ron said pointing toward Harry.

"Well whatever, I thought one of the guard will follow you?" Hermione looking around.

"But I didn't see any of them right here." Hermione added.

"I am right here.' Fox said behind them.

"How come I didn't hear or notice you coming?" Harry whisper.

"Shinobi secret "Fox said cutely.

"You better focus on your classes I can hear Snape coming." Fox said and went to lean on the wall.

Snape come in and saw fox at the back of the class.

"Can you leave Mr. Fox? I am sure my class is safe." Snape said.

"I am sorry to inform you that I have a duty to protect Potter like it or not I have to follow him everywhere he goes and I can guarantee you that I will not disrupt the class." Fox said.

Snape nodded and started his class.

Snape told his student to recreate an anti-paralysis-potion and Fox saw that Snape always found Harry fault.

After an hour potion class ended and the class dismissed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione left the lab and heading to Hagrid hut.

They arrive and receive a cheerful greeting.

"Hello there Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Fox."

"You can dismiss the Mr. "Fox said politely.

"Ok then, do come in, do you want tea?" Hagrid serving a cup of tea.

"No, thank you." Fox said

"So, what you three up to?" Hagrid ask the trio with a curious tone.

"We want to ask you if you heard anything about Voldemort." Harry asks.

"Why do you ask me?" Hagrid replied with a question.

"Well the orders didn't tell us anything."Hermione replied.

"Of course they didn't want to tell you, you still a child."Hagrid said furiously.

"But we deserve to know! Harry deserves to know." Ron said

"Yeah Hagrid please tell us, we are dying to know." Harry pleading the giant.

Hagrid look at Fox and saw Fox shaking his head.

"I am truly sorry, as much as I wanted to tell you but I can't tell you anything." Hagrid said

"You three still have classes after this right?" Hagrid ask and the trio nodded their head slowly.

"I suggest off you go then, don't want to be late aye?" Hagrid said cheerfully.

"You three wait outside, I will come about two or three minute." Fox said.

The three of them waited outside obediently.

"Do you think what I think?" Hermione said.

"No." Both Harry and Ron simultaneously replied.

"I think that Mr. Fox and those ninja know more about Voldemort plan than the orders."

"And I think that we should ask them personally."Hermione finished talking.

"Do you think that easy Mione?" Ron said that sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"They have the reason they called themselves a NINJA! Even if we use a brutal method they will not tell us any secret or any info if they didn't want to." Ron angrily explaining to the brown hair girl.

"What Ron saying is right Mione." Harry agreeing with Ron.

"Then what should we do?" Hermione said.

"We have to wait for them to tell us." Harry said.

The trio didn't know that Fox can hear very well what they have said.

"You should them sooner." Hagrid said.

"Until I feel I can trust them." Fox replied.

Fox knew Hagrid was unsatisfied with his reply.

"Until I can trust them that they will not do something foolish."Fox said.

"I should go, see you around." Fox saying goodbye.

Fox walked out and following the trio all day long.

**Evening**

The trios were standing beside the lake waiting for Fox to come.

"What do you think he will make us do?" Harry said.

"Let us hope that he gave us will be nothing that will killed us." Ron replied.

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

Harry saw Fox was walking with Raven and Hawk. Fox were walking behind and in thinking pose while Hawk and Raven was glaring each others.

"Hello." Fox greet them with cheerful voice.

"Hello, , and Mr. Hawk." The trio greets them; Raven and hawk just nodded and continue to glare each other.

"Don't you feel tired?" Harry asks them both.

"No." Hawk replied.

"And I thought that I was the troublemaker?" Fox commented him.

"No you are not." Raven said.

"Well whatever, I want you to do is run around this lake for 100 laps while be chase by my summon animals." Fox said.

"What animal will you summon Mr. Fox?" Hermione ask.

"You will see." Fox said.

Fox opened some weird scroll and bite his thumb and touch the scroll with his blood across the scroll.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." Fox shouted and poof a smoke came out of nowhere.

After the smoke cleared up it show 20 cute fox wearing a Hitai-ite.

"Awe …they are so cute." Hermione said.

"Don't look them that way, they may seem cute and harmless but believe me they can bite really painful and dismembered you in a second." Raven said remembering the event that he get a bite from one of the fox because he trying to kiss Naruto.

The trio faces from happy to horrify.

"What can we do for you? master." One of the fox speaks.

"They can talk?" Harry said.

"All of our summon can talk." Hawk replied.

Fox tell them what happened and what he wanted the fox do.

"We are pleasure to do that." The fox grinned and showed the trio their sharp fangs.

"Now off you go." Fox said.

The trio ran as fast as they can go and the ninja can hear their screaming and swearing.

Me: that is it!

Naruto: woah... I got a fox summon? Wicked

Me: happy?

Naruto: *nod* do review thank you for reading


	5. first letter from Home

I am sorry for the late update kind of busy and my life hectic now. Thank you for reviewing my story and I appreciate that you still keep reviewing my story. If you don't like it don't read it and if you like it thank you I have warned you that this will be Yaoi so please don't tell me to stop enjoy.

**At the lake.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were watching the trio running from Naruto fox.

"Hey, are you sure it is ok to let your foxes chasing the kids?" Neji asked

"Yeah, I have ordered them to scare them only and not to bite or hurt them." Naruto replied casually.

"When? I haven't heard you said that to your fox." Neji asking again.

"Haven't you heard this dope giving the orders to his summon using fox language?" Sasuke said.

"You are so observing teme." Naruto said sarcastic.

"Beside these will give them a moment to remember for breaking the rule." Naruto added.

Neji kept quiet.

"Umm... Naruto you haven't choose whether it me, Sasuke or Gaara that will be your truly one and only lover."Neji said looking hopeful at the blond man.

"Yeah how long we need to wait?" Sasuke said agreeing with Neji.

"To be frankly, I haven't chosen yet and if I do I wanted to tell you three at the same time." Naruto said looking down.

"You better choose quickly because we cannot wait any longer." Neji said.

"I know that." Naruto said before he can say anything else the trio have finished the laps and were panting in front of them.

And the fox were sitting 5 meter away from them.

"Good job everyone you can go back home." Naruto said to the fox.

There smoke coming out of nowhere and there were no trace of fox left.

"You three I will be you escort to your dorms, Hawk you will patrol tonight and raven you and me at Gryffindor tower."Naruto commanded fiercely.

"Man that was really I mean really exhausting." Ron slumped toward his bed.

"Yeah … I hope tomorrow will be better than this." Harry said.

Harry changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

**Three week after that.**

It has been three week past after Naruto detention. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the dining hall.

All of the students were chattering with each other suddenly a bunch of owl flying inside the hall.

Some of the birds were bringing a parchment of letter some were boxes.

Naruto received many letter and parcel that had written his and his teams names.

He handed their belonging and when he finished handing them he found out that he had received two official letters.

He opened one of them and he chuckle obviously it from Tsunade.

Dear Gaki.

I want to remind you that you need to send a report to me once in 2 month I hope you will not forget this as I do. Well the country is in a good shape and I miss hearing Sakura and your annoying voice, Kakashi and Iruka send you their regards and hoping you doing well as an ANBU captain.

And I send Gaara letter to you as well you might read it.

Hope you doing fine brat! Ha-ha comes back soon.

Tsunade senju

HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE.

Naruto laugh a little.

He opened Gaara letter after that.

Dear my beloved Naruto.

I hope you remember me and have decided on who will be your lover be. I do hope you choose me rather than the Uchiha and Hyuuga because you and I have the most similarities than the other two. We both knew how the cruel world did to us and you in the most people understood me than any others.

I will wait for your reply about this matter and beside this I want to tell you that I have confirm that the date to release other bijuu that were captured by Akatsuki is the date that you have foretold. The question is where will it be held since you are in mission at Hogwarts do you want me to come and bringing the bijuu there? In my opinion it better you do this than me since the bijuu like you than me.

Please reply soon and I love you Naruto remember that.

Gaara sabaku

Kazekage of Sunagakure.

Naruto sigh a little.

"Raven brings the trio to Dumbledore office later." Naruto said at his intercom

"All of you gather at Dumbledore office later." Naruto said again

"Ok roger that." All of them replied.

Naruto walked to Dumbledore at his table.

"Can I help you Mr. Fox?"

"Can you gather all the members of the order to come? Naruto replied.

"Why?" Dumbledore asking again.

"It is very urgent that I will tell all of you including Harry." Naruto said calmly.

"If you said it like that very well." Dumbledore said.

"We will meet after the student goes to their dorms and I will make Raven to bring the kids." Naruto informed the old man and bowed and left him.

Dumbledore smiled.

"He is very interesting to watch is it McGonagall?" Dumbledore chuckle.

"Yes he is." McGonagall replied with a smiling face.

Thank you for read this story please keep your support and please review


End file.
